1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a fuel injection apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, this invention is intended to, but not limited to a fuel injection apparatus for a compression ignition engine or a Diesel engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional Diesel engine has a fuel injection pump for injecting fuel into each of the cylinders. The fuel injection pump pumps the fuel and supplies it to the fuel injector which has an injecting nozzle. A timer is provided on a cam shaft of the fuel injection pump for controlling the timing of the fuel injection. The injection pump also requires a mechanical governor, which is connected to a control rack of the pump for regulating the quantity of fuel injected at one time, and to thereby ensure the supply of a suitable quantity of fuel to the engine in response to the condition thereof.
In sum, the conventional fuel injection apparatus includes a fuel injection pump, a mechanical governor and a timer, which are all comprised of complex mechanical structures, thus making the fuel injection apparatus very expensive. Furthermore, these complex apparatus require highly skilled maintenance. Moreover, the conventional fuel injection apparatus is not suitable for electric control by a microcomputer or the like. Additionally in using the conventional apparatus, it is very difficult to control the pattern of fuel injection, and more specifically it is very difficult to decrease the quantity of fuel at the initial period of the injection. Therefore the engine generates noises and contains a great deal of nitrogen oxide in the much exhaust gas of the engine.